


The Perfect Dirt

by peazilla



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Children's Stories, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peazilla/pseuds/peazilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time.. There was a little toad, named Jerry. He was looking for the perfect spot of dirt to sit in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a rly simple story I wrote for my sister right before they went to bed bcus :
> 
> *** Peazilla tucks you in bed ***  
> Kanupi: Lol thx  
> Kanupi: Now read me a frog story  
> Peazilla: Will Do....  
> Kanupi: Omg you're writing one X'D  
> Peazilla: You Asked For It
> 
> I never write stories and English isn't my first language so please ignore the bad spelling and repetition of words ty for readin

Once upon a time.. There was a little toad, named Jerry. He was looking for the perfect spot of dirt to sit in...

Hopping about one night, Jerry stumbled upon a nice patch of dirt! It was quite soft and with a good amount of humidity in it.. Plus the grass around seemed high enough to hide him! So Jerry started to dig and dig and dig until his whole back legs and butt were buried in the ground. Oh how happy was Jerry to have found this nice spot!

But...... When morning came around, Jerry sadly found out his spot... was in the middle of a wide open field! Every bird and bugs could clearly see his little face! With all the dark last night, he probably didn't even notice..

And so, with a sad face (as if toads didn't always look mad), Jerry plopped himself out of his little hole and started hopping away from this dangerous field....

Jerry crawled and hopped about until the sun was high above his head... It was getting pretty warm.. and dangerous for a toad! Jerry had to find shade and quick!

After spotting a few trees in the distance with his small toad eyes, Jerry hurriedly jumped towards the cool shade.

Arriving at the small forest, Jerry decided this could be a nice spot for a hole! He crawled around a few trees.. Hopped over a few rocks.. Until he saw.. a big stump covered in moss and surrounded by tall grass!

Checking the ground around the stump, Jerry found a nice moist spot right next to the stump. He started to dig and dig and dig... wow! This dirt was so moist and soft Jerry was able to dig until only his head popped out the ground! Jerry was very pleased, this was the perfect dirt spot!

A few moments passed after Jerry was practicing his Sitting Still.... until.. something started moving near Jerry! After looking intensely in that direction... He realized there was an ant's nest near his dirt spot! Excitedly, Jerry crawled out his hole to go and start a nice ant feast... He gobbled up one.. two.. three and so on until the rest of the nest was getting a bit too bite-y for Jerry..

He hopped back to his dirt spot with a full stomach and was ready to take a nice nap.... That is... if there wasn't someone in his dirt spot!! Who was this large and egoist toad and why were they in His spot?? Jerry hopped around his rival and started squawking angrily at them!!

The other large toad just started at them for a bit... and then started digging to the right? Were they making space for Jerry? He cautiously started to walk next to the intruder, ready to jump away at any suspicious movement.... But.. they were clearly letting him sit next to them! Jerry started digging a hole next to this.. new friend? As long as they didn't move too much and wouldn't steal all of Jerry's ants!

After finally settling into his hole, tired, Jerry fell asleep comfortably snuggled up against the old log...


End file.
